


Trust

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Something's wrong on the Falcon.





	Trust

He sensed something wrong before he heard anything.

“Hey, Luke, can you come out here for a minute?” Han called from the open ramp of the Falcon.

Luke made sure his lightsaber was in its holster before heading out to meet him.

He was right to have a hand on his saber, finding a bounty hunter who had previously been on Jabba’s payroll pointing a blaster at Han.

“You getting into trouble again, Han?” Luke asked, pulling his saber out but not igniting it just yet.

“Apparently someone put a bounty on my head for killing Jabba,” Han said, tone still conversational. “Think we should tell ‘em it wasn’t my fault?”

“You think we should inflict Leia on this guy?”

Han looked over at the bounty hunter. “She’s been stressed lately, could use the chance to tear someone like this piece of shit apart.”

The bounty hunter made an irritated noise, waving the blaster around a bit, apparently irritated at being ignored by what he’d thought would be an easy mark.

“Han?” Luke subtly gestured behind him, just enough that Han knew what he meant, but the motion small enough that the bounty hunter couldn’t tell what he’d said.

Han nodded, keeping an eye on the bounty hunter as he shifted to look like he was going to take a step forward when he was actually getting ready to move back towards Luke. “You know,” he said, just before he got ready to move. “I’m getting really sick of this.”

“I don’t blame you,” Luke said, counting in his head and activating his lightsaber as Han dashed to stand behind him.

Luke deflected the bolts, and when the bounty hunter hit the ground, Luke realized that four shots had been fired, while he’d only deflected three.

“Han?”

Luke turned around and felt his heart drop into his shoes at the sight of Han, laying on the ground, hands clutched to his face. “Han?”

“I...damn it, just barely got me. I’m fine, kid.”

“Let me see.”

“Luke--”

“Han, let me see.”

Han hesitated, noticing the worry in Luke’s eyes before sighing and moving his hand from where it was covering the right side of his face.

“Oh my gods,” Luke breathed, his hand moving to run light fingers over Han’s face.

“Hey,” Han took Luke’s hand, pulling it away from his face but still holding onto Luke. “I’m fine, Luke. Just a bit of bacta and everything’ll be right as rain.”

“Your eye?”

“Just missed it. Bit swollen, but I’ll be fine once that goes down.”

“You’re sure?”

“Trust me, kid.”

“Okay,” Luke said with a nod. “I trust you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has occurred to me, that I may be bad at writing whump.
> 
> Oh well.


End file.
